


I Want

by AmTheStoryteller



Series: I Want Universe [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fandoms will be added as they appear to avoid spoilers, Same as specific characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 14:09:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19427548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmTheStoryteller/pseuds/AmTheStoryteller
Summary: Victoria was your everyday sociopath until her greatest wish - to do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted - was granted. With the power to be a part of all her favorite stories, you can be sure they are going to change.





	1. Granted

It was a painfully normal day, even for the likes of Victoria Hills. She had daydreamed about Supernatural through summer school she didn’t really need, was annoyed by her criminally tall younger brother, and was not bemoaning her life’s choices because she didn’t have enough money to buy her dad a decent birthday present. 

“Can you please cut me a deal, Annie?” Victoria begged. “His birthday is in two days! Where an I supposed to get $100 from?” 

“I can’t keep cutting you deals, Victor,” Annie hissed at her from her station behind the counter. She flashed a grin at a passing customer, an elderly woman, then levelled a green-eyed glare at the girl in front of her. “I’ll be fired. And how could I shave off $100 from a $120 watch?” 

Victoria sighed. “I know, Annie.” Victoria let her eyes travel over racks of candy and gum and magazines. “Maybe I should just get him some chocolate.” 

“Wait, what?” Annie said incredulously. “No way in hell am I going to let you do _that_.” She slipped out from behind the counter and put her hands on her friend’s shoulders. “Now you are going to go to the bargain bin, find something that looks extremely awesome, and I’m gonna ring it up for you.” 

Victoria nodded, looking at the ground. “I shouldn’t have bought that sonic screwdriver. Or that Loki funko pop. Or-“ 

“Hey,” Annie interrupted softly, holding Victoria’s head in her hands. “It’ll be fine, okay? You’ll find something he’ll love and everything’ll be good. Got it?” 

“I know that,” Victoria huffed, rolling her eyes. “I thought I could make you pity me enough to buy it for me.” 

“You’re such an asshole sometimes,” Annie snapped, going back behind the counter. “I don’t even know why I bother.” 

Victoria dramatically swept her braids from her face with a hand and leaned over the counter. “Because you love me.” 

“And I wish I didn’t,” was the mumbled reply. 

“I’ll be honest, it would be easier for you if you didn’t,” Victoria admitted. “But I sort of need you in my life, so I’m glad that’s not gonna change.” She patted Annie’s cheek and smiled. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Annie watched Victoria as she made her way to the bargain bin, carefully placing her feet on only the white tiles amidst the sea of tan and yellow. _Because she likes to see the effect she has on them_ , Annie thought feeling a rush of fondness and hating herself for it. She grabbed a cloth and began to almost violently wipe down the counter. _You’re not forgiving her that easily this time. She’s manipulating you because she knows how you feel about her, dumbass, and you’re making it too easy –_

“Found something,” Victoria singsonged, somehow managing to skip and only have her feet touch the white tiles. She grinned, genuinely excited, and placed an oil lamp on the check-out counter between them. “It’s perfect!” 

Annie took one glance at Victoria’s face and softened just a bit. “I thought your mom was the one who liked old-fashioned lamps.” 

“She is. I get dad this and he’ll be so lost in memories of her that he won’t even notice that I couldn’t get the watch I was hinting that I might for the last month,” Victoria finished, looking way too proud of herself. 

Annie stared. “You’re purposely going to force your dad to think about his dead wife on his birthday just so he will overlook the fact that you didn’t get him a watch? Do you realize how cruel that is?” 

Victoria waved a hand dismissively. “I’ll just steer him into thinking positive thoughts, it’ll be fine.” 

With a sigh, Annie picked up the lamp and checked the price sticker. “And you can’t even afford this. You only have $20 dollars, this is $35.99.” 

A tentative smile formed on Victoria’s face. “I was hoping you could help me out with that.” 

“No,” Annie said immediately, shaking her head. “There’s no way I’m going to help you with this. I’m angry at you and this is so many levels of wrong.” 

“Please, Ann?” Victoria begged softly, widening her brown eyes and clasping her chocolate hands together. 

Annie turned away. “Victor – “ 

“Please?” 

Annie held out for a few more moments before cracking. “I hate you,” she said, ringing up the lamp as Victoria’s face lit up in triumph. “I really do.” 

“You’ll get over it,” Victoria said dismissively, handing over a $20. Annie took it and opened up her own purse for another. 

“You’re a bad person,” Annie admitted, bagging the lamp and handing it over. 

Victoria grinned. “I never pretended otherwise,” she said leaving the store and sliding into the passenger seat of an idling car. 

“Get something good?” her younger brother Charles asked, shifting gears and driving out of the lot. 

“I think so,” Victoria answered. “What did you get dad for his birthday?” 

Charles frowned. “Why?” 

Victoria shrugged and stared out the window. “I thought that was how small talk worked, C.” 

“You don’t have to make yourself uncomfortable for me, Victor. Your social reservoirs are probably drained; we can talk later.” 

A small but genuine smile tugged at the corners of Victoria’s lips. “I think you might be my favorite person.” 

Charles huffed a chuckle. “Cause I’m willing to drive you around and I buy you your favorite candy?” 

Lightning fast, Victoria turned to face her brother. “You did?” 

Charles grinned as he pulled into the driveway of their house. “Left it on your bed. I noticed you were acting colder than usual, thought you might need a pick me up before you dove back into your – you know.” 

“Sociopathic tendencies?” Victoria finished, raising an eyebrow. 

Charles ducked his head. “That’s not what it’s called-“ 

“Call it as it is, dear brother, I don’t mind. I would, however, prefer not to have this conversation,” Victoria said, leaving the car. 

“You haven’t been showing up at therapy!” Charles shouted after her. 

“Fuck off, C!” Victoria shouted back, slamming the front door of the house behind her. Shopping bag in hand, Victoria went straight to her room and locked the door behind her. 

Her room was small and comfy. The walls were painted black, but barely any black could be seen through the bookshelves lining the walls full of books, DVDs, and Funko Pops. A Sunnydale High beanbag sat in a corner with a book on top, and a bag of Jolly Ranchers lay on top of her Brakebills sheets. Victoria dropped the shopping bag on her bed before going to her beanbag and swiping the book off the top and slumping into it with a sigh. She dropped the book by the beanbag and took her laptop a lower shelf by her leg, continuing to watch Supernatural season 14. 

It was 5 hours later when the knock came at her door. “You okay in there?” Charles asked. 

Victoria paused the screen on Jack’s burned out eyes and yanked her earbuds from her ears. “What do you want?” 

“Just… you’re okay, right?” 

Attention already back on her screen, Victoria answered, “I’m fine.” 

“You bought dad a lamp, Victor, that’s not fine.” 

_Oh yeah, the lamp_ , Victoria thought, putting her laptop on the ground and going to her bed. She opened the bag of Jolly ranchers and popped a blue raspberry one in her mouth, sitting on her bed and grabbing the lamp from its bag. “I’ll go tomorrow, okay? Promise. I’ll talk and she can tell me how I’m supposed to feel and I won’t do anything she’d disapprove of. Just go the fuck away. I can’t right now.” 

Silence from behind the door. Then – “Good night,” 

Victoria ignored it and studied the lamp instead. It was a greenish gray hand held oil lamp that, admittedly, looked a lot like the one in Aladdin. _I bet Aladdin’s was clean_ , Victoria thought sourly, staring hard at a smudge of dirt on the metal. Using the sleeve of her shirt, she wiped it clean and stared at it again. 

_I should find a bag to put it in,_ Victoria thought, turning the lamp over in her hands. _And some tissue paper. Annie will buy that for me._

“Well, I’ve never been completely ignored before,” and unfamiliar voice came from behind Victoria, causing her to stand and whirl around. On the other side of the bed stood a perfectly average boy with brown hair, brown eyes, and a vaguely hurt look on his face. “That’s mean of you.” 

Victoria glanced to the window and back at the intruder. “Why are you here?” 

The boy raised an eyebrow. “Why am I here? That’s your first question?” 

“Who you are and how you got in don’t matter to me. You came here for a reason. Spit it out then get out. If I think you’re lying or I don’t like what you say, I’ll scream.” 

The boy nodded. “That’s fair. I’m the spirit of that lamp, come to grant you one wish,” he said, pointing at the oil lamp on Victoria’s bed. “Call me Spirit.” 

Victoria stared. “Do you think I’m stupid?” 

Spirit grinned. “You’re not screaming.” 

Victoria sat on the bed, eying Spirit warily. “Because despite myself, I’m curious. Prove it.” 

Spirit clapped his hand together and the air above his head exploded with tiny floating lights. They swarmed around his head before spreading out and spelling a word in the air. 

“Magic?” Victoria read, awed. “I’m impressed. You the only one that exists?” 

“Nope,” Spirit said, popping the p. “We’re a species. Inhabit all kinds of objects. So whatcha want?” 

“Is there a catch?” Victoria asked. 

“Not really. Just after the wish is granted, you’ll forget me and if I determine you’re not stable enough to handle your wish, I make you stable enough.” Spirit shrugged. “Simple things, really.” 

“What do you mean by ‘stable enough’?” Victoria asked. When Spirit opened his mouth to answer, she waved a hand. “Never mind. I know what I want.” 

“You sure?” Spirit asked. “No take backs or re-dos or – “ 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Victoria interrupted. 

“So?” 

“I wish for the ability to do what I want when I want even if it should be impossible considering all standards that can and cannot be thought of,” Victoria said. 

“Of course,” Spirit said, snapping his fingers. Instantly Victoria fell back onto the bed, asleep. Above her head, her life began playing out, speeding through all her 18 years within a few minutes. Spirit frowned. “Oh dear,” he said aloud. 

_Okay, so antisocial personality disorder has to go,_ he thought, waving a hand over the sleeping girl’s head. _Can’t have limitless power without empathy. Can’t have limitless power, period._ Spirit looked at Victoria a moment. _No family or friends. That’d just be messy._ Spirit waved his hand again. “I think that’s okay,” he murmured. 

Spirit rubbed his hands together, snapped his fingers, and disappeared, the entire room and Victoria disappearing with him. 


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria enters a new world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter was a lot later than I expected it to be. Everything just sounded really off, no matter how many times I edited it and then, before I knew it, 3 weeks had passed. I’m sorry, but from now on, I’m promising that updates will be every 2 weeks. They may be earlier sometimes, but they won’t be later. Hope you like this chapter though!

“Are you stupid!” Essence hissed, barely audible at the kneeling Spirit. That was how you could tell they were angry: by how soft their voice got. Spirit strained his ears to hear. “You realize that you released a time bomb on the universes that cannot be contained? You can’t change a person, not by locking away and altering parts of their memories! That person is still the same person, and if their memories are ever recovered-.” Essence was mouthing words at this point. 

“I put some fail safes in place, Essence,” Spirit reassured them, standing. “She-” 

Essence sharply raised a finger, silencing Spirit immediately. They closed their eyes, took a deep breath, then fixed Spirit with a glacial look. “It’s still too risky. You know as well as I that a wish granted cannot be changed, nor can the wisher ever be revisited by one of us.” 

Spirit stared at Essence in silence for a moment. “I’m sorry. What can we do?” 

Essence sighed. “All we can do now is hope that Victoria Hills never recovers her memories.” 

******* 

Victoria was ridiculously excited. That day wasn’t much different from any other day apart from that fact. She mostly stayed in her room watching TV and eating an unhealthy amount of candy, interspersed with periods of time when she would just spy on the grieving family at the end of the street. She never found out what they were grieving about, she felt weirdly about invading that much, but she liked watching them in their grief for no explainable reason. Today, however, Victoria was excited because it was to be the first day she tried going to another world: the world of Supernatural. 

From the moment she started watching Supernatural, she wanted to fix the brothers’ lives and that feeling didn’t fade even as she finished watching the latest season. So, she figured, why not try? She was able to do most things she wanted just by thinking it, some of the more difficult things by saying it out loud, but, so far, there had been nothing she hadn’t been able to do. 

“I want,” Victoria began cautiously. “To go to the world of Supernatural twenty minutes before Dean breaks into Sam’s house.” 

Victoria braced herself for the inevitable pain that would accompany a request as big as that, but none came. Nothing happened. She was still standing in the middle of her bedroom with her eyes narrowed to slivers and her hands balled in fists at her sides. Victoria relaxed then sighed. “So much for tha-“ 

The pain hit her like a truck and Victoria was sent spinning through the nothingness between worlds. Colors flashed before her eyes, blinding her. She tried to scream, but she couldn’t breathe. Just as it felt like her lungs were going to give out, a high-pitched whistling sound started. It grew louder and louder and louder and- nothing. 

Everything was still. Victoria was lying on the ground – at least what she thought was the ground – on her back, staring up at the night sky. She drew in shuddery breaths as she curled into a fetal position to cradle her hurt ribs. 

“Shit,” she wheezed as she sat up, ignoring her pain. The air tasted like artificial watermelon. “That was a lot less fun than I thought it’d be.” Then, Victoria noticed where she was and blinked in surprise. 

It was a sidewalk. That in itself wasn’t significant at all, but what surprised her was that it was a sidewalk she didn’t recognize, one she had never seen before. And there was a tiny dog sniffing her feet. 

“Doctor, stop it!” a male voice shouted from close by, accompanied by hurried footsteps. Soon enough, the owner of both the voice and the dog stood over her. “Are you okay there?” 

Black spots swam in Victora’s vision and her head spun, but she ignored it. That always happened whenever she did anything big with her powers anyways, she was used to it. When she stood and stumbled however, the man caught her. 

“Hey, let’s get you to a hospital,” he said reassuringly. “What’s your name?” 

Victoria tried to shake the man off, but he wouldn’t budge. “I want you to get off me.” 

“I don’t think so, young lady,” the man said sternly. “I’m not leaving until I know you’re okay. So let’s try this again – my name is Derrick and I’m taking you to a hospital. What’s your name?” 

Victoria sighed. Great, she had run out of juice. How was she supposed to get to Sam’s place? Now that she thought about it… 

“Where am I?” 

“Escondido Village,” was the immediate reply. “Do you live in the dorms? Or off-campus?” 

Victoria stood up properly, no longer leaning on Derrick. “No, I came to visit a friend of mine, but I lost his address. His name is Sam Winchester. Do you know where he lives?” 

Derrick shook his head. “The office is closed now, but I can call him to pick you up if you want?” 

Victoria put on a reassuring smile. “No, I’m fine. Thanks for your concern, but I think I’ll be going home now.” 

Derrick studied her for any signs that she was going to fall over again. “You sure?” 

“Definitely.” 

“Okay then. “Derrick nodded firmly and leashed Doctor, who was lying on the ground. “Goodnight.” 

Victoria sent him a little salute before turning and walking down the street, making sure it looked like she knew where she was going, before turning a corner, out of Derrick’s sight. “I want to be in Sam Winchester’s house right now.” 

Nothing happened. 

“Damnnit,” she cursed, sitting down on the sidewalk. _Now what am I supposed to do?_

Sighing, Victoria took her wallet out of her pocket and went through what she had in it: $30 cash, her debit card, and a smoothie punch card with only one hole in it. “Let’s find a motel then.” 

*********** 

“You never even _talk_ about your family, and now you’re disappearing to spend a weekend with them?” Jessica asked disbelievingly as Sam zipped up his bag of weapons. 

“Hey.” Sam cupped his girlfriend’s face with his hands. “It’s fine. I’ll be back in time for my interview on Monday, and-“ 

A knock at the door cut Sam off as both he and Jessica turned towards the sound. 

“I’ll get it,” Jessica sighed, moving towards the door. Sam smoothly stepped to the side, blocking her path. 

“I’ll get the door, okay?” 

Jessica stared at him in disbelief for a moment before throwing her hands up in exasperation. “First when your brother came last night, and now this? What are you keeping from me, Sam?” 

“Nothing, Jess, I promise,” Sam stressed pleadingly, face the perfect picture of begging innocence. 

“You know what, Sam? Just… go, okay? But we are talking the second you get back from wherever it is you’re going, and if I don’t like what you have to say, I’m gone. Got it?” Jessica finished with a glare. 

“Crystal,” Sam replied. 

With that, Jessica swept back into the bedroom, the door shutting harshly behind her, as Sam made his way to the front door. 

Cursing the door for its lack of a peephole, not for the first time, Sam opened the door a crack and peeked outside. Standing on the welcome mat was a girl, maybe 15 or 16 years old, rolling on the balls of her feet impatiently. 

Years of being attacked by monsters that appeared harmless only to reveal their true colors when it was too late for a lot of people made Sam’s guard go up instantly at the sight of the unassuming chocolate-skinned girl. Still, he opened the door a bit wider, drawing her attention. 

“Dean here?” she asked, pushing a pair of black wire glasses further up her nose. 

Sam’s grip on the door tightened. _There’s no way Dean let himself get followed._ “I’m sorry, who?” 

The girl rolled her eyes, obviously unimpressed. “Whatever, Sam. Just get your brother and meet me in room 221 of the Green Palm Motel in 20 minutes.” 

Sam slipped out the door and closed it. “I don’t know what or who you are, but I’m not getting anywhere near you. Now, if I were you, I’d get out of town before I ended up with hunters on my ass.” 

“I’m quaking in my boots,” the girl deadpanned. “You wanna find your dad, right?” 

Sam stiffened. “How-“ 

“Green Palm Motel, room 221, 20 minutes, with Dean,” she repeated. “Be there.” 

Then she was gone, leaving behind only the faint scent of artificial grapes in the breeze. 


End file.
